vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood VHS 1997
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalities for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infragement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews *Scooby-Doo Videos *Quest for Camelot *Free Willy 3: The Rescue *Pippi Longstocking *Wild America Stay Tuned * Hey there, I'm Johnny Bravo, one of Cartoon Network's big new stars! Right after this movie you get a little peek at 3 new Cartoon Network shows, with 4 big new stars that are hotter than a peanut butter and banana sandwich, deep fried. There's that little microscope jockey boy wonder texter, a Spanish-speaking bovine cow and her clucking brother chicken... whatever, and the most gyrating thrill making love machine around... hup! Me, Johnny Bravo! And I even threw in a full-length cartoon for your viewing pleasure, just 'cause I like you! So stick around after the flick my little amigos! Like me, it's worth the wait! Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Credits * "Scooby Goes Hollywood" * Starring: Scooby-Doo ** © 1979 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Don Jurwich * Director: Ray Patterson * Story: Dick Robbins & Duane Poole * Story Direction: Don Sheppard, Cullen Houghtaling, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham * Recording Director: Don Jurwich * Voices: Mike Bell, Mel Blanc, Paul DeKorte, Patrick Fraley, Joan Gerber, Debbie Hall, Stan Jones, Casey Kasem, Heather North Kenney, Edie Leman, Ginny McSwain, Don Messick, Mike Redman, Marilyn Schreffler, Pat Stevens, Rip Taylor, Bob Tebow, Frank Welker * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Song Sequences Designed by: Don Sheppard * Song Sequences Directed by: Oliver Callahan, Charles Downs, Joan Drake, Fred Hellmich * Character Design: Don Morgan * Layout Supervision: Don Morgan * Key Layout: Terry Morgan * Layout: Greg Bombeck, Tom Coppola, Owen Fitzgerald, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Homer Jonas, Mark Kirkland, Floyd Norman, John Tucker * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry * Animation: Frank Andrina, Colin Baker, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Richard Coleman, Jesse Cosio, Elaine Despins, Charles Downs, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Gail Finkeldei, Hugh Fraser, Alvaro Gaivoto, Charles Gammage, Miguel Garcia, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Richard Leon, Hicks Lokey, Michael Longden, Kenneth Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Harry Rasmussen, Morey Reden, Mitch Rochon, Mark Simon, Ken Southworth, Robert Taylor, Barry Temple, Dave Tendlar, Richard Thompson, John Walker * Assistant Animation Supervisors: Bob Goe, Richard Leon * Assistant Animation: Tom Cook * Background Supervision Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Dario Campanile, Gilbert DiCicco, Dennis Durrell, Martin Forte, Robert Gentle, Ann Guenther, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, James Hickey, Katsuyoshi Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Andrew Phillipson, Charles Proctor, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche * Backgrounds Lorraine Andrina Eric Heschong Fernando Arce James Hickey Dario Campanile Katsuyoshi Hozumi Gilbert DiCicco Michael Humphries Dennis Durrell Andrew Phillipson Martin Forte Charles Proctor Robert Gentle Jeff Richards Ann Guenther Jeff Riche James Hegedus * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Technical Supervisor Jerry Mills * Camera Allen Childs, Candy Edwards, George Epperson, Tom Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Kieran Mulgrew, Neil Viker, Roy Wade, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors Terry Moore Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Mark Green, Mark Mangini, Karla McGregor, David Stone * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Closing Logos * HB - Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. - A Taft Broadcasting Company Closing Promos * Cartoon Network Promos Opening Titles * Johnny Bravo * Created by: Van Partible Episodes Titles * "Bravo Dooby-Doo" * Written by: Michael Ryan * Directed by: John McIntyre Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Sherry Gunther * Producer: Coz Amzilptto * Line Producer: Kara Vallow * Supervising Director: Van Partible * Production Manager: Patricia Gatz * Production Coordinator: Diana Ritchey * Story Editor: Michael Ryan * Story Cosnultant: Joseph Barbera * Storyboard: Don Manuel, Seth MacFarlene * Storyboard Clean-Up: Alex Kirwan * Background Design Consultant: Ed Benedict * Models: Julian Chaney, Zeon Davush, George Goodchild, Mike Pettengill * Clean-Up: Dana Jo Graner, Barbera Krueger * Background Art Direction: Caren Scarpula * Layout Keys: Iwao Takamoto, C. Miles Thompson, Jim Mondares * Backgroudn Color: Al Gmuer, Stephen Nicodemus, Matthew SOmma * Animatic Timing Supervisor: Donna Mouliot * Animation Direction: Robert Alvarez, Aaron Crippen * Voices: ** Johnny Bravo - Jeff Bennettt ** Ghostly Gardener - Greg Burson ** Shaggy - Casey Kasem ** Scooby-Doo - Hadley Kay ** Daphne - Heather North ** Velma/Aunt JebIdisa - B.J. Ward ** Fred/Speed Buggy - Frank Welker * Recording Director: Van Partible * Casting Director: Donna Grillo * Casting Manger: Collette Sunderman * Supervising Recording Engiener: Ed Collins * Recording Engineer: Jeffrey Collins * Main/End Title Theme & Music Score by: Louis Fagenson ** "Happen Haunted Sunshine House" Song: *** Music by: Louis Fagenson *** Lyrics by: Van Partible *** Performed by: Ward Dotson * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Music Editing: Salami Studios * Color Stylists: Jamy Huang, Harry Nickelson * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Final Checker: Nelda Ridley * Pre-Production Checker: Paul Strickland * Unit Production Assistants: Christina Horton, Ward Dotson, Francesca Tomtishen, Jennifer Illespie, Amy Keatling, Eddie Condes * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Xeography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley * Manager of Post Production: Tim iverson * Unit Post-Production Supervisor: Gayle Mnookin * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Carol Iverson, Kay Douglas * Supervising Film Editor: Pat Foley * Additional Film Editing: Tim Iverson * Dialogue Editing: Kerry Iverson * Negative Cutting: William Deboer, Jr. * Telecine On-Line: Sunset Post * Sound Editing and Re-Recording: Advantage Audio * Production Assistants: Linda Moore, Sharra Gage. Julie Humbert * Production Accountant: Diana Stolpe * Production Liaisons: Heather Kenyon, Amy E. Wagner * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Overseas Production Facility: Rough Draft Studios * Overseas Supervisor: Robert W. Arkwright * I.A.S.TE.-IA * © 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. - All rights reserved. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera - A Time Warner Company Trailers # Wild America VHS 1997 # Superior Duck VHS 1997 # From Hare to Eternity VHS 1997 # Pinky and the Brain: Mice of the Jungle VHS 1997 # Pinky and the Brain: Cosmic Attractions VHS 1997 # Pippi Longstocking VHS 1997 # Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season VHS 1999 # Gremlins VHS 1999 # The Goonies VHS 1999 # The Witches VHS 1999 # The Halloween Tree VHS 1999 # The Flintstones: A Haunted House is Not a Home VHS 1999 # Classic Scooby-Doo: A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts VHS 1999 # Classic Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo and a Mummy Too! VHS 1999 # Classic Scooby-Doo: Which Witch is Witch? VHS 1999 # Classic Scooby-Doo: Foul Play in Funland VHS 1999 # Classic Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mask Mix-Up VHS 1999 # Classic Scooby-Doo! That's Snow Ghost VHS 1999 # Classic Scooby-Doo! The Haunted House Hang-Up VHS 1999 # Scooby-Doo: The Headless Horseman of Halloween VHS 1999 # Scooby-Doo: A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle VHS 1999 # Scooby-Doo's A Nutcracker Scoob VHS 1999 # Scooby-Doo's Wedding Bell Boos VHS 1999 # Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights VHS 1999 Category:1997 Category:Scooby-Doo Category:VHS Category:Warner Home Video Category:Hanna-Barbera